The Awakening
by babygirl0802
Summary: The final fight between Link and Ganondorf in the modern age with new evil twists. this is set in the new world a whole new take on Legend of Zelda its mostly original so be gentle. My boyfriend wrote this thought ill get everyones opinion.


**A/N: This is my boyfriends story was wanting to know how everyone liked it.**

ENJOY!

1 _**Legend of Zelda**_

**By Shane F.**

_**The Awakening:1**_

We fade to black as Link dreams. Nightmares of his past flow in his mind. Terrible monsters, constant walking or running or riding for days on end, traps, dungeons, mazes, magic, creatures thought to be myth, dragons, and other creatures, but the one which bothers him most is a wolf, running jumping with an imp on its back. He could tell the wolf had a sense of courage. The wolf would howl and fight, he seemed connected to the wolf but he did not know how. We see the 1st person view of all the fights when it comes to the wolf we see fur and hear the growl and howling. We see Link sleeping and the shard glowing a bright red. Rising into the air moving toward Link as it does the Triforce glows on Link's hand. As it moves closer it glows brighter and brighter it makes its way to the center of the birthmark and it makes it way in and stays there. Right before sunrise Link wakes up in a fight. Link wakes up to find his birth mark still glowing and a black dot in the center.

Scene 1: Class Room end of school year, last class of the day. Link (insert name here ) and Zelda are in class and are best friends (or so Link thinks).

Teacher: Alright class settle down. Maybe the last day but you are still in my class. Now lets start with…

In the back of the class our hero and lady and friends are talking.

Link: Man I want this day to end soooo bad!

Zelda: I know I have places to be

Boy1: Oh yeah like where?

Girl1: (Whispers) With Link?

Zelda: (Blushes) No!

Link: No what Zelda?

Teacher: Mr. Link would you be so kind to tell the class the answer to the equation on the board?

Link: I don't know Teach you're the smart one why don't you tell me?

Class laughs

Teacher: Detention Mr. Link 30 minutes of your summer is mine.

Zelda: Link meet me after ok? I have something to give you.

Link: Sure.

After detention Zelda Waits for him.

Link: Sorry for taking so long Teach had me do extra math problems. So what's so important that you waited for me this long.

Zelda looks down with a shy look.

Cut scene to a fiery pit (hell) We see Gannondorf looking around his new prison.

Ganondorf: Well how the hell am I going to get out of here. There must be a way! I need My REVENGE! THAT LITTLE BOY CAN NOT DO THIS TO ME!

Guard 1: Quiet Prisoner! You aren't aloud to speak!

Ganondorf: How dare you even talk to me you whelp I will destroy you!

Guard 1: I would love to see you try!

A fight brakes out and Gannondorf escapes his cell but he is not out of the pit yet.

Ganondorf: I need a way out (punches another guard) There has to be a way! I need my revenge on the Green One.

We see the Triforce of Power appear to him once again but this time there is a catch that our villain is unaware of.

Oh Evil one I will grant you your way out and more.

Ganondorf: Good (Grabs the Triforce) Now with this I will be Immortal! No one not even that GREEN HATTED BOY CAN STOP ME! (Cue evil laugh.)

Cut back to Zelda and Link

2_**The Awakening Part 2**_

_**His Return**_

Scene: Start of summer, hot and sunny.

Zelda: I have a note to give you.

Link: A note? What are we in middle school? Why don't you just tell me Zelda?

Zelda: This isn't funny Link I'm serious! Pay attention!

Just then a fiery hole appears under Zelda and Ganondorf pops out of it. Zelda drops her note on the ground. Cue evil laugh

Ganondorf: I finally have you my little Princess Zelda.

Zelda;(Screaming) HELP ME! LET ME GO!

Link;(Screaming)LET HER GO YOU

Ganondorf: SO ITS YOU! Listen Green One You will not stop me this time I have her and you will never win for I am immortal and I have this again!

Flashes his Triforce of Power! Sends Link stumbling back

Ganondorf: You sure are weak aren't you! HAHAHAHAHA you really don't stand a chance! Cower before me! Ganondorf The future King of the world!

Link: LET HER GO OR I'LL….I'LL…

Ganondorf: You'll what? Nothing that's what! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Good bye Link!

Zelda: LINK GET HELP! HELP ME!

Link: ZELDA!

The hole closes Zelda and Ganondorf are gone we see Link standing over the spot where she disappeared. Link is so mad he starts punching at the ground and cracks the pavement. He finds a small round metal ball on the ground puts it in his pocket unconsciously walks over to where Zelda dropped her note.

And it reads.

Dear Link,

I have realized for a long time that I have fallen in love with you. I know this sounds crazy but I have thought about this for a long time and I have made up mind I really believe I love you. I know this is sudden but I know my feelings. I hope you feel the same way about me. I wait patiently for your answer. Ill give you 2 weeks to answer me if you don't by that time then I know your answer. Please hurry.

Love,

Zelda

Link stares at the page unfocused unknowing he starts to cry. He runs home. Home to his (Great x 100) (Link, of coarse, is unaware of this) grandfather. He runs straight to his room stays there for 3 days and nights No food no water. Just him and his thoughts. When he finally comes down his grandfather sits with him with a cup of coffee.

Scene: Suburbs, old house white roof regular house like any other.

Pops: Want talk about it big guy?

Link: You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Hell I barely believe it and I was there.

Pops: What did Zelda tell you she loves you.

Link:…..

Pops: Oh I see so she did well try me any way son.

So he did. He Told him about Ganondorf and him calling him the Green one and calling Zelda a princess. How he appeared out of a flaming hole in the ground and just disappeared.

Link: He just took her Pops and I couldn't do anything to stop him. I felt so powerless.

3_**The Awakening **_

_**Part 3**_

_**The Tunic**_

Scene: Suburbs, old house white roof regular house like any other.

Pops: Are you sure of his name?

Link: Yeah Pops I'm sure I will never forget that name for as long as I live. But you know what's funny that's the exact name of the evil villain in all of those _Legend of Zelda _games I play that is so freaky right?

Pops: Those were games Link but they were based on real events Link! Believe me on this!

Link: What?! Your kidding right Pops?!

Pops: I wish I was Link. I should have gave this to you a long time ago. Wait here a sec.

Pops leaves screen fade to black for a few seconds and he returns with a green tunic, a green hat, boots, two bets, a sword, sheath, wooden shield, gloves, a chain mail shirt, a cotton shirt, a pare of white tights, and one bracer. Sets that down in front of link in order of what goes on first to what goes on last.

Pops: You should have gotten this when you turned fourteen like all of your ancestors before you but I thought Ganondorf was dead and you didn't need to learn anything about our your ancestors. But it looks like he is back and now a new hero must arise to stop him. Before we go any further I want you to put it on.

So Link puts on the tunic. We now see The legendary hero in front of us.

Link: Where is the other bracer?

Pops: I lost it a long time ago. Listen Link I need you to do something for me. I need you to gas up your bike and head over to the south east part of the area and head into the woods don't question me just do it okay?

Link: Her name is Epona Pops

Pops: Fine gas up Epona at the gas station don't forget to say good bye to Sarai while your there she is still your best friend.

Link: But/

Pops: No buts Link go now there is little time to waste. You do want to save Zelda don't you?

Link: Of coarse I do but this makes no since!

Pops: Just do it please? Oh and if you get lost listen for the music.

Link: Okay but only because you said please.

The both laugh and link gives his grandfather a hug and says goodbye after getting his bike. He rides to the edge of town where he stops at the local gas station where his friend Sarai works.

Sarai: Hey Link where ya headed. And what's with the get-up you going to a comic-con convention as Link form LoZ? Ha I still cant believe your parents named you after a fictional character lame!

Link: To the forest to the south east, and we talked about my name, fill her up please.

Sarai: Why? Zelda hurt your feelings?

Link: Funny ha-ha, no she was kidnapped.

Sarai: By? And really kidnapped yeah right!

Link: I'm not joking Sarai I was there and I can't tell you not right now.

Sarai: But why?

Link: I don't know if I believe it myself. How much?

Sarai: $30

Link: Here ya go Sarai I have to go I'll be back when I can.

Link rides off into the east and gets on the interstate to travel to south east it takes him half the day to reach it.(Yes you get to actually drive the bike and wield the sward but for now there is no need to draw it, yet.)

4_**The Awakening **_

_**Part 4 **_

_**Ganondorf's New Army**_

Scene: Classic mob area violence every where bullets flying dogs barking ect.

It's a modern time. Ganondorf sees all the new weaponry at his disposal. Guns, missiles, RPGs, grenades, mines, tanks, ect. He doesn't know where to begin, nor does he want to waste his time he is a king, no need to trifle with the commoners when he can just have others do it for him. He decides to take up a more deadly monster to control mankind. First he decides to convince the mob to join him.

We see Ganondorf at the door of a know mob leader.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Mob lackey: You a cop?

Ganondorf: Does it look like I'm law enforcement you fool open the door.

Mob Lackey: Why should I? I don't know yous, yous could be a cop.

Ganondorf punches the door and kills the guy behind it and walks in. everyone just kind of stares for a second and the pull out there guns and Ganondorf laughs.

Ganondorf: Please don't waste your bullets your going to need them.

They still open fire and watch Ganondorf stand there and take it after they unload he just stands there and laughs.

Ganondorf: I told you. Now where is your leader bring me to him.

So they do.

Mob lackey: Boss this guy wants to talk to yous.

Mob leader: Who is this shmuck.

Ganondorf: Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ganondorf and I am here to acquirer your men to help me take down a Green Hated boy. He has been a thorn in my side for far to long.

Mob leader: And why should we help you.

Ganondorf: I will become the ruler of this world.

Mob leader: HAHA sure, sure get out of here!

Ganondorf: You dare defy me I'll kill you for that.

The Mob leader pulls out his gun.

Mob leader: I would love to see you try.

Mob lackey: Uhmm Boss!

Ganondorf Punches him straight into the nether realm into a portal that appeared out of no where and he disappeared.

Ganondorf: Now I am the leader of this mob are there any questions? No? Good now will someone be so kind as to tell me where the rest of the groups are so I can convince the others to join us.

Ganondorf does this with the rest of the worlds infamous leaders and gains the control over the worlds underground crime and gains access to a whole slew of people and weapons.

He decides to tell them to find Link and once they do capture him don't kill. He wants him alive.

Ganondorf: I will be watching you to see what you do. If I find that someone killed him they will die! Now find him!

5_**The Awakening**_

_**Part 5 The Duka Forest**_

_**Part 1**_

Scene: Dense forest, no civilization, wild animals, birds, deer, hogs, ect.

We see Link at the edge of the forest contemplating whether or not to go in. He does of coarse but leaves his bike behind.

You walk or run him through a complex maze. Turning every which way but seaming to go no where. It gets late and you have to eat soon (this is a one time thing and it makes since in the end) you take a strong branch and widdle it into a spear and you see a rabbit like creature and try to kill it. But you miss and you hear something like glass shatter. You walk over to find a black shard and your hand starts to hurt!

Link What the .. Ouch! What is going on. My hand hurts!

We see the Triforce of Courage glowing on his left hand.

Link: What? Why does this look familiar? It doesn't matter I'm still hungry.

Link kills a deer and eats. He sets up camp and sets the shard. his sward, shield, and sheath on a near by stump and lays down.( this is only once as well the next few lines will explain.)

We fade to black as link dreams. Nightmares of his past flow in his mind. Terrible monsters, constant walking or running or riding for days on end, traps magic, creatures thought to be myth, dragons, and other creatures, but the one which bothers him most is a wolf, running jumping with an imp on its back. He could tell the wolf had a sense of courage. The wolf would howl and fight, he seemed connected to the wolf but he did not know how. We see the 1st person view of all the fights when it comes to the wolf we see fur and here the growl and howling. We see Link sleeping and the shard glowing a bright red. Rising into the air moving toward Link as it does the Triforce glows on Link's hand. As it moves closer it glows brighter and brighter it makes its way to the center of the birthmark and it makes it way in and stays there. Right before sunrise Link wakes up in a fight. (The nightmares will be explained as well.) Link wakes up to find his birth mark still glowing and a black dot in the center.

Link: What the? Ugh! What next am I going to run into some kind of monster!

Link packs up and continues walking until he hears something that sounds like thunder.

Link: Great now its going to rain what a great day I am having. Wait a second what's coming?

We see a blob moving toward Link. The blob turns into a pack of horses Link has to roll out the way to avoid it. One horse stops a rust colored horse with a white line on its face and white socks. She walked over to Link with a knowing look.

Link: Well hey girl, wow your pretty, and strong aren't you. You look fast.

The horse whinnies and stares back into Link's eyes with the knowing look.

Link: What is it girl? Do you want me to get on?

Another whinny

Link: Okay then (Link hopes on and She takes off) Whoa your fast! I think I will call you Epona!

6_**The Awakening **_

_**Part 6**_

_**The Duka Forest**_

_**Part 2**_

Link rides Epona for what seems like hours looking for something, anything but comes up short until he starts hearing music not to loud but its there he turns every which way to see if he can here it better.

Link: I hear music girl but where is it coming from. What does Pops expect me to find in here!

?:

Link: What? Who's there? (Draws sword. Shwing) Come out and face me!

?: Sorry Hylean I am used to speaking in the ancient language. Forgive me if I scared you.

Link: Who is there come on out here I wont hurt you (Sheathes sword, Shik.) And what's a Hylean?

We see a Duka come out. For those who don't know Dukas are wooden creatures that were thought to be Karikies and because of the evil in Hyrule they mutated or evolved into the wooden creatures. Not all Dukas are nice and friendly some will attack humans or Hyleans on sight.

?: I am what some people call a Duka. But you may call me Shion. And you don't know what you are Hylean?

Link: My name is Link. What are you? I don't mean to offend by asking but wow this is all new to me. And what do you mean I know I'm human. Not Hylean

Shion: Well Link your long pointed ears say other wise.

Link: It's a Family mutation.

Shion: I'll say. it's a common trait with Hyleans. The ears are pointed toward the sky, it is said that its so they can here the Goddess speak to them.

Link: Okay? Well I'm on the search for some one who can help me. You see ( Hops off Epona)

Shion: Where did you find that tunic?

Link: Its my grandfathers. He gave it to me for protection he said These tunics have been in my family….

The Duka walks into the light and he is wearing a green tunic as well.

Link: Wait why are you wearing one?

Shion: Ours are different form one another. You seam to have the Twilight Hero's tunic? Which is odd. What happened for you to acquirer that tunic Link?

Link: My friend, no not my friend, my love was taken from me. Her name is Zelda and she means the world to me.

Shion: By who?

Link: His Name was Ganondorf! And I will find him and kill him!

Shion: Ganondorf! Come with me Link there is someone who you have to meet! He is our leader and our farther. He will be able to help you.

Link: Who is he and how can he help?

Shion all will be explained when you get there Link . Follow me closely Link if you get lost follow the music or you will just end up back here!

Link: Lead the way Shion.

You follow Shion through the maze of the forest as soon as you walk to the next area he disappears you have to make sure to pay attention or you will start over. Listen for the music and follow it you only get to see him once and have to find your way through the maze. Once you make your way you find yourself in Karike Village, which was once full of Karikies but is now full of Dukas dressed in the same tunic as Shion.

7_**The Awakening**_

_**Part 7**_

_**The Great Duka Tree **_

Scene: well nourished forest with tree houses a place really frozen in time back into the old ages. Beautiful flowers and clear spaces.

We see Link and Shion walking through this huge village full of Dukas dressed in the same tunic as Shion.

Link: Wow this place is huge! Who all lives here?

Shion: We Dukas do all of us. We live under the protection of our farther.

Link: Who is your farther?

Shion: you will meet him soon enough.

They walk to the edge of the village and run into some guards.

DukaGuards: (Hult Shion you do you have this Hylean with you. You know the Great Duka Tree will not like this)

Shion: This Hylean is the one the Great Duka Tree told us about the one with our tunic. And he says his love was taken by Gannondorf!)

Duka Guards: You may pass!

Shion: Follow me Link.

Link: Okay then, but you got to teach me that language.

Now we see a great huge Tree with a face. We all know what that means.

Link: Whoa! HUGE TREE!

Great Duka Tree: Watch it Hylean!)

Shion: English. (Oh father this is the Green Hated one you said would come he speaks English.)

Great Duka Tree: (Thank you Shion you may go.) So Link you have finally came to us.

Link: How do you know my name, and where have these Dukas been this whole time and why should I talk to you you're a tree for Christ sake!

Great Duka Tree: I know things seem weird but all your questions will soon be answered but first I must give you something.

Link: Give me something what? A weapon, food, water?

Great Duka Tree: No, no something from your past. Actually its someone.

Link: Someone? Who? I don't know anyone here!

Great Duka Tree: Every thing will make since soon Link. Oh Navi would you come here please.

Navi: HEY!

Link: Whoa is that a fairy?!

Navi: You don't remember me?

Link: Am I supposed to?

Great Duka Tree: I told you Navi this is not The Great Hero. He is our newest hero!

Navi: But he has to remember you said he would.

Link: Wait I think I would remember a fairy and a huge tree and these Dukas but I don't! And now I'm supposed to?

Great Duka Tree: Yes you will remember. Close your eyes now Link. Relax and let the warmth of the forest fill your mind. ( Link does) Navi I need you to speak into his ear.

Navi: Okay. Link, hey ,listen.

We see Links eyes bust open and we cut to scenes from every final boss fight from LoZ from _The Legend of Zelda _to _The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sward_. And Ganondorf's Final swear for revenge. Link is now aware of all his ancestors secrets, powers, talents, and all there knowledge, from mazes, dungeons, people reading, and even sword play. We cut back to Link, Navi, and The Great Duka Tree.

**A/N: How did you enjoy? PLease Review :) **


End file.
